


The Super Girl and the Luthor Girl

by Goladyvols



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goladyvols/pseuds/Goladyvols
Summary: After the secret is out Lena finally comes to terms with things but will Kara be on board?
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 49
Kudos: 167
Collections: 5sk





	The Super Girl and the Luthor Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written anything in quite a while so I'm a little rusty! I usually post on Fanfiction but I wanted to branch out this time. I hope you guys will read and comment to let me know how it went! Thanks so much!

Kara was awake, like so many nights since her and Lena’s confrontation about the Supergirl secret. The pain she felt wasn’t just about betraying her best friend it was the pain of knowing she felt more for Lena than friendship but now it would never get a chance to grow. She also knew the pain on Lena’s face would haunt her for the rest of her life and there was nothing she could do to make it up to her. Throwing the covers off, she moved her legs across the smooth sheets and thought of Lena’s smooth porcelain skin. She thought of everything that made the dark haired woman so special. Trying to fight the urge to look, she finally gave in, and switched the lamp on to stare at the photograph of her and Lena. Alex had snapped it on one of their Friday game nights and a much happier time. The look on her own face was pure happiness but what made Kara feel more, was the way Lena was looking at her and not at the camera. She knew there was more to their friendship and she didn’t need her superpowers to figure it out. They always gravitated towards one another and when they were seated next to one another they always ended up pressed together and touching. Kara knew she was not the only one that felt the changes from friendship to something more. Friends didn’t stare longingly at the others lips even when no words were spoken or tuck loose strands of hair behind their ears or run their knuckles down their cheeks. No, she definitely had not been the only one pining over her best friend.

Kara ran her fingertips across the photo and set it back on her nightstand. She felt lost without Lena but had no idea how to fix her betrayal. Sleep was not coming, so she padded into the kitchen for a glass of wine. Maybe something funny on Netflix and the wine would help her relax enough to sleep. She had emptied four glasses of her alien wine and hoped no one would need saving anytime soon. She hardly ever drank the dark red liquid because it actually had the desired effect on her. She had tricked Lena one night and gave her half a glass and she was so drunk by the last sip, she had kissed Kara. Something Lena did not remember and Kara never brought back up. What she would give to be back in those moments. As she picked up the bottle to pour another drink, there was a light tap on her door. What would Alex want at this hour? Probably just to check on her for once again ditching her and their dinner plans. Stumbling to the door, she tried to think of an excuse but just pulled the door open instead.

“Alex, I’m so sorry...”

Her voice trailed off as she stared at the beautiful woman in front of her.

“Lena? Lena, are you real?”

“I assure you, I am real.”

Kara stood rooted to the spot and stared at the other woman. This dream was so real and vivid she hoped she didn’t wake up anytime soon. Lena was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen; even the dark circles around her eyes and no makeup still could not hamper her ethereal beauty.

“Kara, you need to move so I can come in and you can close the door. Your neighbors do not need to see you this way.”

“What way Lena, drunk, sad and heartbroken?”

Green eyes clashed with blue ones and they stared at each other in silence.

“No, Kara, you’re...you are practically naked.”

Kara shrugged, not looking down to take in her appearance but stepped to the side so the other woman could enter the apartment. The scent of Lena’s perfume drifted through the air, making Kara feel weak in the knees, she missed her so much.

“Lena, I am so very sorry...”

“I did not come here to talk about your betrayal or to hear you apologize once again.”

“Lena, please know that I will do anything to make this right; anything at all. I’ll beg if I have to, get down on my knees, I just need to fix this. I miss you so much.”

“No more talking Kara.”

Lena had almost given into Kara’s plea, from her blue eyes, swimming in unshed tears, to her appearance everything was making it harder for Lena to stay strong. She let her eyes wander across Kara’s lithe frame, from the sloppy bed head to her red toenails. Lena knew the scotch she had downed made it easier to come to terms with getting here but now that she was, what was she going to do? She looked back at the body standing in front of her and felt the lower half of her own traitorous body clench. The blue eyes she could get lost in were hooded from alcohol. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were full and pink. Lena tried not to look past her chin but the other woman’s body was a distraction fully clothed much less half naked. Her shirt had seen better days, most of the material looked like it had been cut off leaving her arms bare and ending right below her breasts. But Lena didn’t stop there her eyes crawled over the hard abs and belly button before continuing to the small black boyshorts and the muscled thighs that led down to well defined calves. Her heart was beating so hard she could feel it in her throat. Realizing the leisurely trek her eyes had taken over Kara’s body, Lena felt her cheeks burn and knew the other woman had to be staring back but when she forced her eyes to meet the blue ones they were closed and tears were spilling down her cheeks. Lena’s first instinct was to wrap her arms around the taller woman but she could only turn her face from the sight in front of her.

“Lena, please talk to me. I miss hearing your voice and listening to you laugh during our talks. I miss your smile. I just miss you, Lena.”

Lena jumped at the sound of Kara’s husky voice and met her eyes. She could no longer help the words that came out of her mouth. “I’ve tried you know.”

“What, Lena? What have you tried?”

Lena stoically held back the tears threatening to spill and whispered, “To hate you.”

The sharp intake from Kara stopped Lena from continuing for a second. Their eyes held until Kara could not take the look Lena had for her and her tears spilled down her cheeks again.

“I’ve tried every fucking day to hate you but guess what? The joke is on me because I can’t hate the woman I’m in love with. I have fought these feelings for you for years. But with your betrayal and the distance it caused it’s only made me realize that I cannot be without you.”

Kara knew this was a dream now for sure. There was no fucking way Lena Luthor had just said she was in love with her and couldn’t live without her. Kara bent at the waist and laughed loudly.

Lena watched the other woman and her anger started to boil again. Has she gone mad? She tells her she’s in love with her and can’t live without her and Kara laughs at her? She could no longer hold that anger at bay.

“Kara what the fuck is wrong with you? I have swallowed more than my pride just by being here, just by being in your presence. Your secret and the lies you all showered me with on a daily basis truly broke my heart but here I am pouring my heart out to you and you have the audacity to laugh at me?”

Kara stared back at Lena. Was this truly happening? Was her beautiful best friend really standing in her apartment telling her that she loved her?

“Are you going to say anything Kara or just laugh at me again?”

Kara was standing staring at Lena like she was the one that just said she was Supergirl. “Is this really happening?”

“God dammit Kara! Have you lost your mind? I am real for fucks sake.”

Lena moved towards Kara and watched the surprise on her face until she was backed against the wall.

“Does this still feel like a dream? Do I seem like a nice happy little dream to you?”

Kara watched the green of Lena’s eyes disappear as the black of her pupils took over.

“No...” Kara breathed.

Lena pressed her body up against the hard curves in front of her. “What about now Kara?” The audible gulp from the super hero’s throat made Lena smirk. Something inside of her snapped and she wanted to feel this hurt stop. She wanted the pain to be pleasure. Running her black fingernails down Kara’s bicep, she traced the veins and tendons until she cupped the larger hand bringing it to mold around her own breast. She stared at Kara daring her to do something but the other woman stood still and kept her hand from moving.

“You have made your point Kara. You’re stronger than me. I mean of course you are, you’re fucking Supergirl. I was a fool for coming here and putting myself out there for you, again. But I will not make that mistake ever again.”

Lena pushed herself off the hard body in front of her, fighting back tears she stumbled her way to the door. Before she pulled the door all the way open, a hand slammed it back closed.

“Lena, please don’t go.”

After hearing her name and the agony in Kara’s voice she let go of the tears and wept against the door. Everything inside her felt bruised and broken and it had to stop.

“Lena, please forgive me. You are my best friend, my confidant, my support system. My...”

Lena waited for Kara to continue, hoping for more words that didn’t make her feel this was one-sided. Turning to face her, she took in Kara’s features before she leaned into her and pressed their lips together. The kiss was soft but it wasn’t what Lena wanted.

“Lena you’re everything to me. Please forgive me.”

“Kara I need you.” Lena wanted to cringe at her words but she needed something to soothe her. She needed the pain to stop. She wanted an outlet. She needed passion and heat. She wanted sex.

Kara leaned forward and cupped her face. “You are so beautiful Lena. I want to make love to you. Please”

Lena felt her whole body clench. She pulled Kara against her and reveled in their bodies pressed together. Her hands clenched on Kara’s hips and she pushed into her making them both groan. Lena pressed her lips to the taller woman’s neck, feeling her pulse pounding, she licked a path to her ear and huskily whispered, “The next time can be slow and beautiful but right now, Kara I want you to fuck me. Fuck this hurt away. I don’t want slow or soft. I need to be fucked.”

Before Lena could pull back to look at Kara’s face, strong hands gripped her hips and spun them around. Her back met the wall with a solid thud.  
“Lena, if this is not what you want-tell me now.”

Lena pushed her back off the wall and nipped Kara’s full bottom lip before looking into the darkened blue eyes. “Fuck me.”

Their mouths crashed together. It was not a delicate or sweet kiss it was a battle of tongues and teeth, it was raw passion. Both women groaned and pulled at each other.

Lena brought her hands up to cup Kara’s face but the Super had another plan. Lena gasped as both her hands were grabbed and pressed above her head, being held in one strong hand.

“Keep your hands where they belong Ms. Luthor. I was given an order to fuck you and that is what I’m going to do. Don’t make me punish you for not cooperating.”

Lena could feel herself growing wetter with this controlling side of Kara, and could not stop the tilt of her head and the animalistic sound that came from her throat.

Hearing the sound from Lena, Kara knew she was lost. She leaned in to suck the freckle on her neck; the same freckle that had distracted her so many times before. Her teeth scraped against Lena’s pulse and she could not only feel but hear her heart pounding.

“Kara, I need more.”

The sound of ripping material echoed around them and Kara threw Lena’s mangled blouse behind her. She wasted no time pulling the rest of Lena’s clothes off and forcefully lifted her off the ground. Kara released her hands so she could cup her ass and hold her where she wanted to. Her strong fingers flexed into the soft skin of Lena’s ass and pulled the cheeks apart. Hearing the deep moan spurred Kara on. “Is this what you want?”

Lena took advantage of her hands being free and tried to pull the tattered shirt from Kara’s chest.

“Did I not tell you that you would be punished Lena?”

The tremor in Lena’s voice didn’t keep her from telling Kara what she wanted. “I want to see you too Kara. I want to feel our skin pressed together.”

“Wrap your legs around my waist.”

Lena pulled her dangling legs around Kara’s muscled body, arching her hips into the well-formed abs to keep from sliding. She watched as Kara lifted her beautiful arms.

“Take it off.”

Lena wasted no time jerking the material over Kara’s head. She looked down to take in the pert breasts and muscled abs. Her mouth practically watered at the sight in front of her and she clenched her thighs tighter around Kara’s waist. The action brought her dripping core against those muscled abs and Lena rolled her hips to smear her arousal against them.

Kara groaned and leaned forward to take a hardened nipple into her mouth. She wanted to devour her and sucked hard on the pink nub as she pinched the other. Lena’s moans were getting louder and her hips were thrusting hard against her and Kara let go of the hardened nipple so she could watch the beautiful woman enjoy her orgasm.

“Let go Lena.”

After the whispered words, Lena cried out her release as she stared at Kara.

“Fuck, you are so beautiful Lena.”

Kara brought her free hand around to the glistening liquid on her stomach, sweeping her fingers through the wetness she brought them to smear across Lena’s lips.

Lena was trying to come back down from the orgasm high but when Kara coated her lips with her own release she wanted more. Sucking one of those fingers into her mouth, she groaned at the taste of her own juices mixed with the taste of Kara’s skin.

“Do you like the way you taste on my skin, Lena?”

Their mingling tastes made both women moan. Lena was the first to lean in for a kiss and it quickly grew out of control.

Kara broke the kiss and leaned to breathe into Lena’s ear. “I don’t know which is better, the way your pussy smells or tastes.” Her hands clenched around Lena’s ass cheeks and pulled her tightly into her stomach.

“God, Kara, put your fingers inside me. I need you to fuck me.”

Kara leaned the top half of her body back and brought one hand to Lena’s entrance. She traced down both sides of the bare skin and reveled in the wetness she could feel and see.

“Please Kara.”

Those simple but desperate words had Kara shoving two fingers inside of Lena. She would take Lena’s words that their next time would be slow and beautiful but this would be for Lena. Her vigorous thrusts were making the beautiful breasts in front of her bounce and she wished she had more hands to enjoy all of Lena’s body.

“Let your hair down Lena.”

Lena lifted her hands to pull the bun from her hair and let the black waves fall around her face and shoulders.

“You are fucking perfect.” Kara could not help the words that fell from her mouth. She tried to cover up the tender moment with a clench of her fingers on Lena’s ass cheek and a thrust of her fingers inside the tight pussy.

“Play with your nipples Lena. Show me what you like.” Kara felt her arousal ruining her panties as she watched this woman, her woman, do as she was told. She leaned in to kiss Lena. It was messy and desperate, her tongue mapping all of Lena’s mouth, her lips sucking on her tongue and her teeth biting her lower lip.

Lena pulled her mouth away and choked the words out, “Put your mouth on me Kara. Suck my nipples. Please.”

“I love hearing you beg,” Kara hissed out before returning her mouth to Lena’s hardened nipple. Her fingers were still pumping inside the tightness of Lena’s body, the wet sounds spurring her on. She felt the tension growing in Lena’s thighs and knew she was close. Giving the hard nipple a final lick, she leaned back and let Lena unwrap herself from around her waist. Kara kept her fingers locked inside the warm, wet pussy as Lena slid down until her feet were on the floor.

“You look so beautiful with me fucking you. Your pussy feels so good, Lena, so hot and tight on my fingers. I love how wet you are for me, your pussy is soaking. I love knowing it’s me that has made you this way.”

Kara listened to the escalating sounds from Lena and her arousal grew stronger. Using her left hand, she grabbed the waistband of her boyshorts and ripped them from her hips. She wanted nothing between their bodies. Pulling her fingers from inside Lena, she grasped her hips and forced their mounds together. Kara tilted her hips and thrust hard against Lena, drawing a ragged cry from her throat.

“Oh God, Kara, please!”

Kara cupped her hand over Lena’s dripping core. “Lena, look at me.” When those green eyes focused on her, she curled her hand into the wetness and breathed, “This is mine.”

Lena screamed as Kara thrust three fingers back inside her. The forceful driving of Kara’s fingers kept her from sliding down the wall into a puddle at her lover’s feet.

Kara slowed her fingers and watched Lena enjoy the last shocks of her orgasm. She was so fucking beautiful and Kara smiled knowing she was hers. She never took her eyes from Lena’s face, watching as she started to pull her fingers from what she had claimed as hers. Kara groaned as the greedy muscles clamped back down around her fingers. She felt like she was going to explode.

Lena gasped as the long fingers began to retreat and her body tried to hold them in. The involuntary reaction was almost too much for her after having two orgasms. She opened her eyes and saw the tension on Kara’s beautiful face. She had done exactly what Lena had asked unselfishly, but she knew she wanted more. She whimpered as Kara withdrew her fingers completely.

Kara looked down at her wet fingers and brought her gaze back up to hold Lena’s stare as she sucked all three fingers into her mouth. The taste made her eyes close and her hips rock forward.

“Kara, I’m right here take what you need.”

No sooner than the words escaped Lena’s lips, Kara spun her around and the front of her body slammed into the wall. She could feel the passion returning to her body and knew she had never been so turned on in all of her life. Kara’s dominance was more than she could have ever imagined.

Kara pressed the front of her body to Lena’s back. Her hands traced every dip, scar and freckle she saw. Her hips were greedy for more and she arched into the perfect ass. She pumped her body against Lena and watched her goddess tilt her head back and whimper. Lena’s dark hair fell across her back, making Kara moan at the sight. Sliding down Lena’s pale body, she knelt behind her and studied the twin dimples at the top of her ass. Cupping a cheek in each hand, she leaned forward to run her tongue in each shallow indention. Kara tightened her fingers around the supple flesh and watched as the cheeks parted. Her eyes focused on the small hole and she licked her lips. Leaning forward she pressed her lips against the small muscle and delighted in the subtle way Lena pushed back against her mouth and whimpered. Giving a sweep of her tongue to the closest cheek, she stood and leaned heavily against Lena.

“Lena, one day soon I’m going to claim your ass. I’m going to make it mine just like your pussy.”

The needy moan from Lena drifted through the air and she pressed her ass into Kara’s groin. She had never had anyone take her that way but right now she wanted it more than anything.

Kara grabbed Lena’s hair and tugged hard enough to tilt her head back. She scraped her teeth up the side of her neck and licked the shell of her ear.

“Does that excite you Lena, the thought of me doing unthinkable things to your ass? Has anyone ever touched you there? Kissed or licked that pretty little hole? Or fucked it?”

Lena’s breath shuddered out and she felt the fresh gush of arousal coat her thighs. “No, I’ve never wanted that.”

Kara thrust her hips against the soft globes and asked huskily, “Do you want it with me, Lena?”

She stopped trying to hold the whimpers back and gave Kara the answer she asked for. “Yes.” Lena felt Kara’s fingers tighten in her hair and she turned her face in search of the other woman’s lips.

Kara let Lena nip at her bottom lip before she used the hand clenched in the black locks to pull her mouth away. Her other hand slid between Lena’s breasts, across her stomach to rest against her pubic bone.

“God, baby, I can smell you.” Kara pressed her hand against Lena’s mound and pushed her own hips back into Lena’s ass. The thrust was supposed to be quick but when Kara felt her pussy grind against Lena’s skin, she lost control.

Lena heard the growl from Kara’s throat and gasped. She arched her back, pressing her ass right into Kara’s wet mound. She braced her right arm against the wall and used her left hand to wrap around the back of Kara’s left thigh to hold on.

Kara wanted to claim every inch of Lena’s body as her own and it scared her. In this moment she just wanted to be Kara but her powers were trying to come through. Supergirl may be too much for Lena but with each thrust of her hips, her inner strength was fighting a war to come out. And with each whimper and push of Lena’s hips it was even harder to keep herself from losing control completely. The restraint had sweat rolling down her chest and between her shoulder blades.

“Kara, stop fighting it.”

Lena’s softly spoken words halted Kara’s movements. Using the hand she still had tangled in Lena’s hair, she turned her face to meet her gaze. The hooded green eyes were so full of passion and something more Kara almost fell to her knees to thank her God for this moment. “Baby?”

“I want it all Kara. I don’t want you to hold back with anything.”

“Lena, I could hurt you.”

“I won’t break.”

Kara studied Lena’s beautiful face whispering, “Are you sure?”

“I want to be fucked by Supergirl.”

Kara snapped at the words. She grabbed Lena’s hands and forced them above her head, holding them in her left as her right grasped Lena’s hip. The rapid movement of her hips drilled into Lena’s ass. This was all new to her. She had never had her powers fight to come out during sex and she knew it was because this was Lena. Her fingers curved into the soft flesh and held onto her hips with each hard thrust. She knew Lena would have bruises where her fingers were holding on but she could not let go. Every nerve ending in her body was on fire. Her hips were thrusting into Lena so hard she feared the wall would crack. She let go of Lena’s hands to fist her hand back in the black waves, pulling her head back, she sank her teeth into Lena’s shoulder and thrust a final time before they both screamed in release. Kara leaned into Lena for a few seconds to catch her breath.

“Lena I love you.”

“Kara, I truly love you too.”

Kara turned Lena around to face her and lovingly cupped her face. “Was it too much? I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“No and no, I enjoyed all of it. It was more than I ever expected it to be.”

Kara leaned forward to press a quick kiss to Lena’s swollen lips then picked her up to carry her to her bedroom.

“I’m so glad to hear that Ms. Luthor because I am not even close to being done with you!”


End file.
